No me dejes
by NoLongerNala
Summary: -No me dejes nunca.-pidió, antes de caer rendido ante el sueño.


Antes de empezar quería decirles que es la primera vez que publico aquí;]

Estos no eran buenos días para Shigaraki Tomura,sus planes de atacar a los héroes había fallado,All Might no estaba muerto y se acercaban esos terribles días de pesadillas.

Ni el mismo se podía creer como no era capaz de olvidar ese terrible día en particular,el día en que todo cambiaría.

El pequeño Tomura de sólo 6 años estaba muy emocionado,era el día de su cumpleaños,había despertado con la esperanza de que ese día,tan sólo ese día su madre lo tratará como antes.

Bajó la escalera dando pequeños saltitos,mientras los contaba felizmente en voz alta.

-5,6,7,8,9 y 10.-exclamó,estaba muy contento de que su madre por fin le haya dejado ir a la escuela y poder aprender muchas cosas.

-¡Tomura!.-Lo llamó una dulce voz desde la cocina.

-¿Si,mami?.-Preguntó con una gran sonrisa,se dirigió hasta la mesa y con un poco de dificultad-debido a su tamaño- pudo sentarse en una de las silla.

Ahí estaba su madre,tarareando un canción con su dulce voz mientras preparaba un pastel para comerlo en la tarde.

-Tomura,se que estas detrás de mi.

Él más pequeño dejó salir una pequeña risilla de su boca,su madre lo había pillado aún cuándo él no le había avisado que estaba ahí.

Su madre dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta el pequeño para tomarlo entre sus brazos y llenarlo de besos.

-¡Mamá!,por favor para,¿No ves que ya tengo 6 años?.-pidió entre risas.

-¿Eh,que ya estas grande dices?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien,ya verás quien es grande.-entrecerrojo sus ojos ligeramente y puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

El pequeño Tomura corrió,pero no pudo llegar tan lejos al ser atrapado por las amorosos brazos de su madre,tomó ambas manos de su hijo para luego dirigirse hasta la panza y hacerles cosquillas.

-Siempre serás mi pequeño,Tomura.Nunca lo olvides.-Ella lo abrazo fuertemente,temiendo que cada día podría ser el último,ya ni siquiera podía confiar en si misma.

-y tú siempre será mi mamá.-Respondió inocentemente,sin siquiera saber que la tormenta llegaría.

Habían pasado ya cinco horas,y un Tomura arreglado en un pequeño trajecito azul estaba bastante impaciente viendo el reloj de su salón haciendo tic-toc desde hace una hora.

-Si miras el reloj,esté no se apurara.-Mencionó su madre mientras soltaba un pequeña risa.

-¡Lo sé!,pero de verdad quiero que ya lleguen.

 _tic-toc tic-toc tic-toc la felicidad acaba._

Seis horas más tarde se había desatado el caos en casa de los Shigaraki,tan sólo seis horas desde ese momento de felicidad,ese momento que ahora parecía tan lejano...

Un grito de dolor se había escapado del pequeño.

-¡Te dije que no gritaras!.-ella lo abofeteo tan fuerte que cayó con violencia al suelo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar con sus pequeñas manitas en su boca,intentando evitar que los gemidos dolor salieran o todo sería peor.

¿Pero que podía ser peor que tu propia madre te haya arrancado el labio superior?,¿o que hace una hora atrás le había tirado agua hirviendo sobre la espalda?

-¡Detente,mami!.-suplicó entre lágrimas.

Ella paró un momento,en sus ojos por unos segundos hubo duda,pero se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

-¡No me llames Mami!,No soy tu madre,¿Lo entiendes,verdad?.-Lo tomó por los cabellos y acercó su rostro hasta él con una sonrisa terrorífica,la sonrisa que años más tarde heredaria Tomura.

Ella se detuvo bruscamente y tiró lejos a su hijo sin importarle donde cayera.

Sus ojos fueron hasta la ventana de la cocina y asintió hacia la nada.

Sus ojos y corazón estaban vacíos.

Se dirigió hasta uno de los muebles para buscar algún líquido inflamable.

Y como un robot,algo sin vida, comenzó a echar el líquido por toda la casa.

Una vez hecho todo esto,ella vio por última vez a su pequeño hijo que se retorcia del dolor,para luego bañarse en lo último que quedaba de ese líquido y prender fuego,Esperando que todo desapareciera.

Tomura fue testigo de los gritos de agonía que soltaba su madre mientras que lentamente se quemaba,esperando que así pudieran perdonar todos sus pecados.

Luego de eso sólo recuerda haber estado en un sucio y oscuro callejón,con una horrible cicatriz en los labios y un fuerte dolor en la espalda.

Un año más tarde a esa tragedia,fue en ese mismo sucio callejón donde conoció a Hikari.

-¿Cuando será que hagamos algún movimiento?.-Preguntó Dabi.-¿O será que ese discurso tuyo eran sólo palabras?

-Cállate,ahora mismo no estoy de humor.-Ni siquiera lo miró y siguió tomando de su amado ron.

-¡Es cierto,Tomura-Kun!,¿Cuando podré salir y jugar de nuevo con esas chicas?.-Ella sonrió con sus características mejillas rojas,de sólo pensar en salir a "jugar" con sus nuevas amigas le ponía tan feliz.

Una pelinegra estaba apoyada en una de las paredes,oculta en una esquina,esperando no ser vista por ninguno de esos idiotas.

Además,de que a esa chica le irritaba tanto tener que escuchar a Himiko llamar "Tomura-kun" a su novio con tanta confianza.

-Es hora de que se vayan.-Hablo desde la oscuridad,no soportaba ni siquiera acercarse un poco a Himiko,no confiaba en si misma y no queria matar a una de las secuaces de Tomura.

-¿Es hora de irse?.-Preguntó triste.-Bien,¡Nos vemos mañana Tomura-kun!.-Su cara cambio radicalmente a su sonrisa de siempre,Ella corrió hasta la salida y agitó su mano para despedirse de todos.

-Nos vemos mañana.-Dabi camino tranquilamente hasta la salida no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Hikari,la belleza de la pelinegra había logrado atraparlo.

La pelinegra rodó sus ojos,si que era irritante tener que convivir con esos dos,y eso que pasaba la mitad del día afuera,no sabía como Tomura pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos y no haberlos matado aún.

-Iré a dormir.-anunció,ni siquiera miró a la que era su novio y se dirigió con pasos cansados hasta su habitación,no quería que nadie lo molestara.

Hikari no dijo nada,se miró con Kurogiri y ambos entendieron que era mejor dejarle espacio para que descansará.

No habían pasado más de dos horas en que por fin Había podido conciliar el sueño cuando fue despertado con esas horribles pesadillas.

Su pecho subía y bajaba de un manera acelerada,sudaba y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar.

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta con brusquedad,dejando ver a la pelinegra,ambos se miraron unos segundos para que luego Hikari practicamente saltará sobre Tomura y lo envolviera en sus brazos.

-¿Es la fecha?.-Preguntó en su oído.

Él asintió,y apenas devolvió el abrazo,sólo con esa respuesta ella sabía que hacer.

Ambos se rescostaron lentamente en la cama,Hikari se aseguró de ayudar a Tomura a meterse bajo las sábanas,era un noche fría y eso sólo empeoraba las pesadillas.

Shigaraki lo único que hacía era mirar a Hikari,y eso a ella le dolía,porque en sus ojos sólo había dolor y vacío.

Y se sentía tan impotente de no poder ayudarle a aplacar ese dolor.

La pelinegra acarició el cabello de Tomura hasta que esté cerrará los ojos,observó como se tranquilizaba y su respiración cada vez se volvía más lenta.

Adoraba verlo así,se veía tan tranquilo,además que se podia permitir mirarlo con total libertad.

Amaba sus ojos,su rostro,amaba sus clavícula,amaba sus inseguridades,amaba sus miedos,amaba como sólo con ella se mostraba detallista,amaba como sólo el podía besarla,amaba todo de Tomura.

Hikari había pasado un tiempo así,hasta que lentamente intentó levantarse de la cama,pero su brazo fue tomado por la mano de su novio.

-No te vayas.-susurró con los ojos cerrados.

Ella asintió y volvió a acostarse a un lado de él.

-No me dejes nunca.-pidió, antes de caer rendido ante el sueño.

-No lo haré.-prometió ella,acercó sus labios hasta su frente y depósito un pequeño beso.

Ella haría lo que fuera para que él no sintiera dolor,no lo dejaría aunque todos se fueran de su lado.

El amor que Hikari sentía por Tomura era más grande que ella.

Y jamás lo dejaría.

Hikari significa Luz,así que Hikari es la luz de Tomura.


End file.
